The invention relates to a solenoid valve for a fuel system comprising a housing in which an electric coil and an armature are arranged. The armature and an armature plate together form parts of a magnetic circuit wherein the armature plate supports a valve member which forms, together with an outlet provided at a valve seat, the switchable valve. When current is flowing through the coil, a magnetic field is generated in the armature and the armature plate is attracted by the armature into an operative valve position. A valve spring is provided which returns the armature plate into a rest position when the coil is currentless (no current is flowing through the coil). The valve seat, the valve member, the valve spring, and the armature plate are secured in the housing.
Such a solenoid valve comprises a housing in which an electric coil and an armature are arranged, wherein the armature and an armature plate form parts of a magnetic circuit. The armature plate supports a valve member which controls a valve seat with an outlet. When current is flowing through the coil, a magnetic field is produced and the armature plate is attracted by the armature into a first valve position, which is the operative valve position. When the coil is currentless, the armature plate is returned by means of a valve spring into a second valve position, which is the rest position. The valve seat, the valve member, the valve spring, and the armature plate are secured in the housing.
Assembly of the solenoid valve from its individual parts is complex and in particular the positional adjustment of the valve seat, the valve member, the valve spring, and the armature plate is complex.
The invention has the object to further develop a solenoid valve of the aforementioned kind in such a way that a positionally correct assembly of valve seat, valve member, valve spring, and armature plate is facilitated.